Advertisers advertising with online advertisement service providers (“ad providers”) such as Yahoo! often create different digital ads to implement different advertising strategies. For example, an advertiser may create a digital ad, typically known as a direct response ad, to drive traffic to a particular webpage by directing users that click on a digital ad to a particular webpage. Alternatively, an advertiser may create a digital ad, typically known as a branding ad, to promote a specific product or specific brand of products by placing the digital ad prominently on a webpage to increase product awareness.
When interacting with an ad campaign management system of a digital ad provider to create digital ads, advertisers typically do not indicate an advertisement type of a digital ad. Therefore, it is often difficult for ad providers to optimize digital ads, or to prepare accurate reports on digital ads, because the ad provider does not know what type of advertising strategy the digital ad is implementing. For example, an ad provider should not necessarily optimize a branding ad to increase a click-through rate associated with the digital ad. An advertiser may have set impression parameters or business objectives associated with a branding ad to have the ad placed in prominent positions in a webpage rather than to obtain a high click-through rate.
Similarly, reports prepared by ad providers that compare the click-through rates of a branding ad to a direct response ad may not be helpful to advertisers. Branding ads and direct response ads are typically associated with different performance metrics and budget parameters due to the fact advertisers optimize branding ads to have prominent positions in webpages regardless of a click-through rate where advertisers optimize direct response ads to optimize performance metrics such as click-through rates to efficiently drive traffic to a webpage based on budget constraints. Reports prepared by ad providers that compare one direct response ad to another direct response ad, or compare one branding ad to another digital ad would be more helpful to advertisers.
Currently, ad providers may employ human editors to review digital ads and make a determination of whether the digital ad is a direct response ad, a branding ad, or some other type of digital ad. Having human editors review digital ads to make a determination of the type of a digital ad is expensive, time consuming, and inefficient. Therefore, improved systems and methods for automatically determining an advertisement type of a digital ad are desirable.